


The Arcana Rewrites

by _thatfanfictioner (waitinghighlife)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitinghighlife/pseuds/_thatfanfictioner
Summary: Hey, y'all! Because I know that some people don't like the sexual themes in the Arcana, I've decided to write some of the paid scenes. If you have a request, please just send me a comment or message. These will mostly be Nadia, but I will eventually get to Asra and Julian.





	1. Beginning

Hey, everyone! Feel free to call me R. The idea for this came from a confession on an arcana confessions account on instagram. I was inspired to create something that everyone would be happy with, and so the idea to rewrite these scenes was born. I will always accept criticism, but if they're hateful, then they will be deleted. Please share, so that more people can see this too! 

If the concept isn't clear enough - I am going to rewrite certain scenes in the game, Arcana, so that they will have less of a sexual theme to them. They can get uncomfortable sometimes, I know, and I hope that this will be a solution to a problem. Or somewhat. I understand that I am in no way the best writer, but I'm just gonna do my part to make something people can enjoy.


	2. Canoodle in the Gazebo~ - Book 14, Temperance - Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of the option Canoodle in the Gazebo~ for Book 14, Temperance, of Nadia's route

You follow Nadia down the garden path, the two of you leaving the bustling of the Masquerade behind. Lights flicker above you, hung from trees, and you’re still amazed. Nadia, her sisters, and everyone else have really outdone themselves. You didn’t think you’d ever even seen a Masquerade before tonight.  
Soon small tents and gazebos littered the grass, surrounded by the same flowers as in the garden. At the end of the pathway, the grandest one was set up. Nadia led you to it, speaking to the two guards posted at the entrance. “Make sure no one comes in and bothers us.” You think they were the two you had to chase for your tarot card when you first came to the palace.  
As the guards move aside, Nadia leads you in. Opposite of you two is an elegant and imposing white throne, piled high with furs. They look soft, and you feel as if you’d sink into them. It sounds like a dream. You gaze around the gazebo, looking at the intricate red, orange, and purple curtains on the exterior. The light cast a soft glow on them from where they hang on the ceiling.  
You finally look to Nadia when you hear her laugh warmly. “I see you like it. But follow me, love.” You give her a smile and follow her to the throne, where she sits down and motions for you to sit down with her. You end up halfway in her lap, but Nadia doesn’t seem to mind from the way she brings your head to her shoulder.  
You watch as she takes off her mask, putting it next to a bubbling liquid. She lets out a relieved sigh. “That mask is getting a bit tiresome. Are you comfortable?” Even with her masquerade costume, you’re still comfortable against Nadia.  
“Yes,” you reply, wrapping an arm around her waist and snuggling closer. In response, Nadia lets out a small laugh and wraps her arms around your own waist.  
“I’m glad it’s just the two of us, even if it’s for just a moment.” You nod in agreement. You knew that if you didn’t get away from everyone, you would have developed a headache, even with Nadia by your side. But she always knows a way to get rid of any problems.  
The feeling of Nadia’s lips on your forehead makes you blush, and you reach to return the favor with a kiss on her cheek. “Do you want something to drink?” She asks, reaching over to the liquid she had set her mask by.  
“That’d be wonderful. What is it?” You ask, as she hands the glass to you.  
“It’s a Vesuvian drink that I seem to have forgotten the name of. I promise it’s good.” You take a drink, and the sweetness bursts in your mouth. It has you nodding in agreement.  
“We should have this again, sometime.”  
“When all of this is over, we can have this as often as you want, love.”

The rest of the time you two spend in the gazebo is spent in peace, taking sips from the glass or feeding each other grapes and smiling about it afterwards. You both knew you had to find the ritual room eventually, but it was nice to have just this moment together.  
“As much as I wish to stay here, we should get back to the chaos,” Nadia finally says, and you sigh as you move to get up. Her costume is slightly crinkled, and you move to apologize before Nadia stops you. “Don’t apologize, a crinkled costume is nothing if you’re with me.”  
You blush, and after she fixes it, take her arm, curling your own around hers. She is taller than you in her shoes, but you don’t mind it. It makes it easier to have your head against her shoulder.  
“There should be some places in the garden to check for the ritual room,” she says, as you two walk out together. However fleeting those moments may be, both you and Nadia cherish them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed! And if you wish to request a specific scene, please just request it!


End file.
